massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Silver Albatross
Facts + Rumours *He has an unnatural fear of the number 6 (True) *He once found Herobrine and was attacked, but remarkably lost no health and ran off (True, but he missed vital instructions for something, and ended up failing his job) *He is married (True in-game, IRL he is 14) *He is weak in combat (False, he is picking up stealth combat) Personality Silver (Username SilverAlbatross) has been noted to be intelligent, chivalric and caring. He enjoys hanging out with civillians and warrioresses. He enjoys the company of women more than men because most men in the kingdom intimidate Silver but women are slightly more compassionate to him because of his hard life (see Backstory). He is the leader of the faction Tenebrisia, and is married to Elizabeth (KitKatmunch) as of the 10th April 2013. Backstory Silver has written up his summary of his backstory. It reads; ... The darkness consumed the sun. I remember... comets fell on houses and my neighbors. The anguish in their eyes... they cried "Help me! Please, oh God, help me!", but it was too late. My heart wanted to stay and rescue them, but my legs had already made up their mind. I ducked under a falling wall, and a flaming support beam swung back and forth through the room on a rope supposed to hold up the downed chandelier. I pushed a small child out of the way to save him from the oncoming pillar, yet I wasn't so lucky. I was smacked across the left cheek, and I flew through the air, unconscious I presume. I awoke to a blade at my throat, and a man in a metal suit barking commands at his men. I panicked... it hurt to use the power. Yet I had no choice... so I drew a rune on the floor, and I whispered the words. The ceiling shook... I whispered on. The ceiling shook more. The pain rose. But I never felt more alive. The ceiling shook once more, harder, desperate to be unleashed... as I was. The words took over... I stood, and the man watched in fear as his sword flew into my hand. I walked forwards as he walked back... still muttering the ancient words, I raised the blade, now glowing a bright blue, and the ceiling finally gave way. I slashed the falling rubble, and it shattered like a window in a sonic boom. The shards impaled the man at least 40 times, and I turned to his cowering spy. I walked up to him and whispered, "It's best if you leave here alive than like your frie- AAAARGH!" I don't remember much else of the events then, or anything since that day... I just woke up one day in Regalia. Half-unconscious still, I wandered the streets for days. I found no sign of life from anyone, like the universe had kicked me between the legs and walked off. I cried every night knowing I was a failure and an idiot... Until that one day. I saw her... she was beautiful. I grabbed my old green cloak and brushed it clean, and I put it on as I passed the market stalls. I was transfixed on this goddess before me... how was it possible? That someone may have this effect on me after all this time? I felt like she had attached chains to me and I was dragging along, a captive to her beauty. She walked on, past the Church... and finally turned around. "He he, what are you doing?" She giggled. Being the awkward man I was, I tried to rationalize my presence with the line "I'm just looking for your face." She laughed more, and I considered what I had just said. 'I think it worked...?' my brain told me, and we talked for a while. After she left... I just felt like sleeping. From talking to the greatest person to ever exist to begging for copper from people... If that's my life's spectrum, I don't want to be awake for the worst part. Everything felt comparably wrong without her company... I had never felt this before. What was happening...? I'm changing. I'm not that loser everyone hated back in Tenebrisia... that world was unfair. I was hated for trying to be liked, and no matter what good I tried to do to people it always bit me on the ass later... but she had made it all worthwhile. Whenever I was around her, all my problems would melt away... like she actually gave a damn... and I had never known such kindness. I knew she was different... I knew she was the only person I could ever feel this way about. I knew that I loved her. Weeks turned into months, and that awkward guy turned into an amazing public speaker. People appreciated my ideas and my views... SHE appreciated my ideas and views... I felt liked. Finally I had a small house and a job, and I could live normally... until that day. I was walking home through the backstreets of the poor district, and I heard footsteps behind me. I turned, and was met with a fist. Dazed, I tried to relocate my surroundings, which turned out to be the floor. The thug who had hit me whistled some friends, and surrounded me. I stood up, and noticed her. Out of the corner of my eye. She was here too... being held back and having her purse stolen. "Get... away... from her." I grumbled. One of them laughed, and drew a knife. The voices... from before. When I killed that man back in the Destruction of Tenebrisia. They told me the powers were gone, but I didn't need them anymore. Semper Mortis had made me into a madman... when I needed to be. The voices... they consumed me. I could feel my rage build up. I stumbled forwards... limping. They laughed. The voices screamed. They wanted blood. They wanted death... Pain! REVENGE! I ran forward, and one jumped at me. I ducked, and ran on towards her attacker. I ducked underneath his blade attack, and grabbed his arm. I turned and snapped it over my shoulder. He screamed in agony, and I threw him at a pipe, amputating him impaling his stomach. One half of me whispered to her, "Get help NOW," but the other shouted "Oh look! Now I'm AAAAARMED!" I laughed... I don't know why, but it was SO funny. They thought they were tough and now they looked like they'd been hugged by sandpaper. A shiver went down my spine, and my right eye twitched. I'm crazy, I thought... but crazy was what I needed. Another two ran forward, and I jumped in the air. I splits-kicked them in the face and grabbed the one on the left. I shielded myself from the incoming arrow, and I took it out of his chest. The blood... the blood felt SO GOOD on my hands. I took the arrow apart, and ran up to the archer. He backed off slowly, but I jumped and stabbed him in the temple with the arrowhead. I took out the connecting string from the arrowhead, and knocked over the sole survivor. As a guard cornered into the alleyway, I stabbed the vampiric scaredy-cat through the heart, using the arrow's body as a stake. The guard aimed his axe at me, and I accepted my arrest. It must have been traumatising for her... I looked over and, in tears, I told her I was sorry. I was fined the value of my house, and all my money. She had to pay for the rest, and I was bewildered. She made so much sacrifice for me, and I barely knew her... The cell opened slowly. I looked up, with a face like I'd failed to stop the villans altogether. She sat down next to me. ... Look, we can forget this ever happened. We'll say they stole our money and a vigilante killed them all. Right? Silver? ... Hehe, I may looked at your file slightly. I'm Elizabeth," she said, holding out her hand. I took it, and she led me outside again. She actually cared... compared to the fact no-one else ever had, it felt amazing. Knowing that the person you can't live without actually cares for you. When I was hungry she gave me food, when I was tired she showed me somewhere to stay, when I was lonely she gave me company... it was nearly perfect. Then, one day, I decided to make it completely perfect. I called her over to the chair. "Elizabeth... we need to talk. It's been so, so long since we met... you remember, right?" "Yes... when you were looking for my face?" she giggled. "Well... there's a reason why I was so awkward. Look up to the sky," I said walking out to the balcony. "There are billions and billions of stars out here... all of them shine brighter to different people. To one man, that star is the brightest. And to another, that one," I continued. She looked interested... and excited. Maybe because she knows what's coming, I hoped. "Well, Elizabeth... I found my brightest star a long time ago. Usually the stars have died a long time ago by the time the man finds his, and he has to find another less bright star. That star will never ever compare to how the man felt about the brightest. My star? I found her years ago. She was kind, pretty and was the most amazing girl ever." I looked into her eyes. "... It's you. Elizabeth, I've found the perfect woman for me and she's right here. How I feel about you... it's not ever going to be matched by anyone's feelings about anyone. Just give me a chance sometime... to prove it... please?" She paused for a moment... why? Was something wrong? Did I make a mistake here? My heart beat faster than a lightning bolt race, and my legs became weak. Every worst case scenario flew past me as eagles flying with the wind. And then, with a heavy breath... she threw her arms around me. I was in the lottery of life and I'd won the top prize. I had finally done it... someone loved me back. Finally, after all this time. I don't think I stopped hugging her until I fell asleep. A long time passed, and we had collected enough money to start our own home outside the city. We were finally free from people's harsh words and quick judgements, and we had all that matters. Each other. Our love was the strongest bond ever, and no-one could ever change that... no-one. Family Life Silver and Elizabeth are a very good couple, having similar tastes and responses to things. They both like alchemy, they don't want battles or raids to or from Tenebrisia and they enjoy each other's company. They have a very good relationship, although Silver usually denies Kit's advances, stating he "is too gentlemanly to do something like that" or is possibly just a bit shy about it. He has a good friendship with his brother-in-law Cameron4411, as Silver usually stops others making fun of him and is very kind to Cameron. His sister-in-law kkkko1 (AKA 4k1) is a good friend of Silver's, having given Silver the nickname of Captain Sock Bro due to a horrible typo. Silver's other sister(s) have not met Silver properly yet (5-ish second meetings). Tenebrisia Tenebrisia is Silver's town. Article: Tenebrisians Player Personality Silver is 14 years of age, but has played games since he was 3, so has accumulated quite a bit of skill. He can even play quite a bit of Dark Souls, and has got as far as professional gamer Pewdiepie in I Wanna Be The Guy Gaiden. Silver's character reflects him, but without his social awkwardness, as he is a bad comedian and very irritating in real life. He uses Minecraft and other online games to finally make proper friends and he finds it easier on the computer than face-to-face. Silver is British. Random Facts *Silver usually runs out of food quickly, due to the fact he hates the walking speed. He saves his potions for when he really needs them. *Silver cannot fight players at all, but he is good at mob killing. *Silver is socially awkward and has self-diagnosed himself with Histrionic Personality Disorder. *Silver can read backwards and upside down simultaneously. Outlawship Captain Silver Albatross was declared an outlaw of Regalia on 6th of May, 2013, for uncovering a conspiracy about the Crimson Inquisition. Silver swiftly took temporary leave on the Golden Delta, due to him not wanting to risk his friends and loved ones from harm. Silver has quoted that "the battle is with him, not them". Silver is currently hiding somewhere distant from Regalia so he is out of their jurisdiction. Silver is organising a plan of hiding and gaining information as of 18:51PM that day. Factfile Silver Albatross Motivators: Happiness, Safety. General Mood: Wide range. Moods and When: Happy around friends and family, angry when threatened or attacked, sad when alone or scared. Humour: Cynical, Sarcastic, Random. Faith: No Gods, No Masters. For Fun: Drinking, Partying, Building. Talks About: Nothing unless asked, and remains completely absolete of emotion. Medical History: Histrionic Personality Disorder, Depression, Speed Potion Addiction. Birth Records- Silver is 12,479, resurrected 32. Faction: Tenebrisia. Family: All exterminated and forgotten. In-laws still alive. Professions and Skills: Many general skills- Speechcraft is most trained in. Past Events: See http://forums.massivecraft.com/threads/captain-silver-albatross.6278/ Category:(RP) Characters